Good Morning, Mr Cullen
by LemonySnickersBars
Summary: It's just like sleeping, but you don't have to wake up to see the awful reality. Everyone dies... it's as natural as being born. Don't be afraid. There is nothing to be afraid of. You're special, Isabella. ON HOLD
1. First Day

_This isn't a really nice Edward. _

**Good Morning, Mr. Cullen.**

_By: Stevie (LemonySnickersBars)_

_Summary: Bella Swan has just scored herself the world's best job. Working for the mysteriuos Mr. Edward Cullen at his Head Office. No one has seen him for forty years, other than his 'special clients'. But when a day job turn's into a horror show, how will Bella get out of the nightmare? Or better yet, does she want to get out?_

**_One: First Day_**

"You don't look at Mr. Cullen. You don't speak about Mr. Cullen. You don't _think_ about Mr. Cullen. Do you understand?

I nodded, and followed my new supervisor through a large room that was divided by cubicle's. "What exactly do I do?" I asked the short, frumpy woman. She smelt terrible, like she bathed in Red Door, and the shirt she wore to 'boost her cleavage' was just making her breasts ooze out of her top, like a half cracked egg. She made me feel better about my royal blue blouse, black dress pants, and flats. She glared at me through her wire rimmed glasses, and made a disgusted noise at the back of her throat.

"Mr. Cullen is hiring interns to do his secretary work until he can find a replacement." she explained sharply. "You'll file, answer E-mails, take phone calls, and I'll check to make sure you're not messing things up every three hours."

"What happened to the last secretary?" I questioned, and started to follow her again.

"Tragic accident. She was attacked by a mountain lion. Didn't make it." there was no tone of sorrow in her flat explanation.

"That's terrible!" I gasped. She grunted, and stopped in front of a frosted glass door to type a code in.

"Mr. Cullen doesn't like it when people talk about it." The door swung open revealing an open area with bright white walls, and a large mahogany desk stretched out to cover another large frosted glass door. "This is your work area." she led me to the desk, and pulled a chair out for me. I sat down, and the hobbled back to the open door. "The code in 1901, and through there is Mr. Cullen's office. You don't go in there. Ever. Understand?" I nodded.

"Will I ever see Mr. Cullen?" I asked, before she left.

"I've worked here for twenty years, and I haven't." her voice was almost sorrowful. Oh, now she's sad.

"How old is he?" I pressed, before she shut the door.

"Very." And with that, she was gone.

I looked around the sterile room. Other than the door, a huge window that took up most of the wall, my desk, and a small water cooler, the room was empty. A new computer sat buzzing in front of me. I turned it on, and waited for it to boot. A loud beep sounded from the monitorr, and I jumped back with a yelp.

Another beep sounded from a small black box on the desk, followed by a voice. "Is everything alright?" It asked. The voice was so smooth, and perfect, that at first I thought it came from the computer. I raised my eyebrows, and leaned down to the contraption, placing one ear on it. "Hello?" I yelped again, and jumped back. Red filled my cheeks, and I scooted forward, pushing a little red button on the intercom.

"It's alright." I squeaked before clearing my throat. "Um, I'm sorry, M-Mr. Cullen. I was just startled, is all. I'm Isabella Swan, your new secretary."

"Ah, Miss Swan. It's a pleasure to have you working here. Please try to be a little quieter in the future."

I stared at the box for a moment, then pressed the button. "Yes, sir."

"Thank you." he ended the conversation.

I looked at the computer for a moment, and then typed in the password my supervisor had given me. 1901. The computer began to log in, and I smiled to myself. I, Isabella Swan, was at the top of the food chain. From flipping burgers, to being he secretary replacement at one of America's biggest agriculture manufacturers' head office. Mr. Edward Cullen. C.E.O, and founder of Cullen Industries. I looked at the piece of paper beside my keyboard. It told me how to answer the phone, and answer E-mail's. I smiled, and picked it up. They thought of everything.

The phone rang, and I picked up. "Cullen Industries, Head office. Isabella Swan speaking." I read right off of the paper.

"Hello." the person at the other end of the phone greeted. "I'm Alice Cullen, Edward's... granddaughter." Her voice was soft, and light. Like ringing bells.

"Oh... okay. How may I help you Miss Cullen?" I asked, taking out a pen and paper.

"Tell... grandpa..." she giggled for a second, "That I'll be coming in to see him tomorrow. Could you please clear his schedule for around seven tomorrow?"

"I'll see what I can do. One moment please?" I put her on hold, and reached nervously for the intercom. I held the buzz button for a moment, and then let go.

"Yes, Miss Swan?" Mr, Cullen asked, his voice drifting through the wide empty room like silk.

"Ahem, Alice Cullen, your granddaughter, is on the phone. She's asking to make an appointment to see you at seven tomorrow." I explained shakily.

He chuckled for a moment. "Clear my schedule from seven until eight." he ordered, and then the intercom went dead.

I picked the phone back up. "It's all set, Miss Cullen. Have a nice day."

"Thank you." she replied, and hung up. I hung up as well, and pulled up Mr. Cullen's schedule on the computer. I cleared from seven until eight, and put in 'Alice Cullen'.

With that done, I opened up his work E-mail. There were three. All business proposal's. I looked at the sheet. It said to forward business proposal's to Mr. Cullen. I did that, and then checked to see if there was any filing to be done. There was nothing in the 'In' box, or the 'Out' box. "Hmm." I sighed. There was nothing left to do.

I looked through the computer file's for awhile, and then read, and re-read the instruction's sheet. I started to hum, but then quickly became bored of that. I turned to the side to quickly in my swivel chair, and fell over onto the hard wood floor with a loud thud.

"Are you alright Miss Swan?" the intercom buzzed. I blushed, and got up off of the floor.

"I'm fine." I squeaked into the intercom. "I just fell."

"It's a sit down job, Miss Swan." he reminded me.

"I was sitting down." I admitted.

"Oh." it was quiet for a moment. "As long as you're alright."

I sighed, and picked up the chair. It was rather heavy, but I managed to get it halfway up just in time for the frosted glass door in front of me to open. A young man, maybe 18, walked gracefully into the room, and came up to my desk. He was unbelievably gorgeous with honey blonde hair, and sharp pale feature's. "Hello, ma'am." he greeted me with a smile. "I'm here to see Mr. Cullen?" His voice was gorgeous, just like him. It had a hint of a southern accent in it, and was somehow simular to Mr. Cullen's.

"Hello, one moment, please." I huffed, trying to pull the chair the rest of the way off of the floor. My flats slid on the hardwood, and I started to fall with the chair. "Ahh!" I cried, as I fell over. I ended up on my behind, the young boy holding the chair off of me. His large topaz eyes were pinched in worry.

"Are you alright?" he asked me. He put the chair upright like it was nothing, and held out a hand to me. His skin was cold. Ice cold. Like he'd held it under a snowdrift for a couple hours.

"I'm fine." I sighed, glad to be back on my feet. "Thank you. I'll page Mr. Cullen for you." I smiled, and sat back down. He returned it, and went back around the counter. "What's your name?" I pressed the magic button, and waited for the beautiful voice.

"Jasper Hale." he replied.

"Yes, Miss Swan?" Mr. Cullen's slightly agitated voice rang through the room.

"Mr. Hale is here to see you." I answered nervously.

"Oh." he was silent for a moment. "Send him in."

I motioned for Jasper to go through, and buzzed the door open. He smiled at me before sliding silently into Mr. Cullen's office. I listened for a moment, aqnd then rechecked Mr. Cullen's E-mail when I heard nothing. I jumped back when the printer kicked to life, and a memo flashed up onto the screen.

_File under agricultural investments_.

_Michael Newton. Accounting._

I took the paper from the printer, and brought it over to a tall filing cabinet beside the water cooler. I pulled open the drawer that said Agriculture Investments, and put the file in under the date.

I stood there for a minute, and then shut the drawer. Returning to my desk, I grabbed a paper cup, and filled it with water. I glanced at the clock at the corner of the screen when I was back at my desk. 2:37. I still had to work until 9:30.

I spotted a wire trash bin by Mr. Cullen's door. I grabbed a blank piece of paper, crumpled it up, and threw it at the trash bin. Miss. I got up, and grabbed the bin, and paper. I put the bin closer to me, and recrupled the paper. Hit! I shot my fist into the air, and hissed a 'Yesss!". Quietly, of course. I grabbed another piece of paper. Miss. And another. Miss. Another. Miss. Another.

"Miss?"

"I know, I know." I answered grumpily. "Oh!" I exclaimed, swiveling around to see who was speaking to me. I moved to quickly, and the chair fell over again. "Ahh!" I cried as I fell for the second time that day. "Ooof." I gasped as I hit the floor.

"Miss Swan?" the intercom asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Miss. Are you alright?" I looked up to see a hulking young man standing over me. He had curly brown hair, and the same topaz eyes. he was grinning, showing a row of perfect, gleeming white teeth.

"I'm fine." I sighed. I got up off of my side, and the man picked the chair up with the same ease. "Are you here to see Mr. Cullen?" I asked as I sat down again.

"Yes." he answered, "Emmett Cullen, at your service." he bowed.

"Cute." I chuckled. Now that I was upright, I could see that Emmett was a perfect pale mini hulk, just as tall as Jasper. I pressed the intercom button. "Mr. Cullen, Mr. Cullen is here to see you." I said to the tiny box.

"Let him in." Mr. Cullen sighed. Emmett grinned at me, and pressed the button.

"What? You don't want to talk to me?" he pouted.

"Just get in here Emmett. You should really start making appointments." Mr. Cullen complained.

Emmett rolled his eyes, and I buzzed him in. He moved just as gracefully as Jasper. "Goodbye Miss..."

"Swan." I finished. "Call me Bella."

"Bye Bye, Bella." he said before he disappeared behind the door.

It was quiet in the office for a while. I studied the room. There were a few fake plants in the corners, a row of uncomfterable looking waiting chairs, and a picture of a city skylight from the earlier 19th century. I sighed, ans started to play with my hair.

And I thought working for Edward Cullen would be exciting.

* * *

_It get's a lot better. Review._


	2. Rosalie's Dungeon

_I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and Rosalie is waaaay different in this one, but don't worry about that right now... It's all planned out._

_Rosalie's Dungeon_

Day six on the job. Hip, hip... hooray? I sighed, and flicked the pencil that was sitting in my cup. Alice was in the office again.

Five, four, three, two, one...

"YOU EGOTISTICAL BASTARD! YOU GET YOUR LILY WHITE ASS HOME RIGHT NOW YOU DICK! YOU HAVEN'T LEFT THIS OFFICE IN YEARS! ESME MISSES YOUR MISERABLE FACE, AND SO DO THE REST OF US!" She shouted. It was like clock work. Mr. Cullen was trying to calm her now. Three, two, one... "FINE! ROT IN THIS GOD DAMN OFFICE YOU PRICK!" She opened the door to his office, and slammed it shut, making the whole wall shake. "Have a nice day, Bella." she smiled politely at me. Alice had black spiky hair, was in to the extreme, and spent most of her time here shouting at Mr. Cullen. She wasn't very nice to her grandpa.

"You too, Alice." I replied, not looking up from my work. School work of course. Mr. Cullen was so high up on the food chain that barely anything made it to him.

Alice left the office, and I put all of my attention on my mythology homework. School in the day, work at night, and sometime in between I managed to nap.

"Miss Swan?" Mr. Cullen breathed into the intercom.

"Yes, sir?" I answered eagerly.

"Could you please go pick up the Goat Rock's report from Rosalie? She work's in the basement." he asked.

"Yes, sir. Right away." I answered, and put my homework away.

"And when you come back, just leave it outside the door. My uh, nephew... Anthony will come out and get it."

"Yes, sir." I answered, and got up.

--

The basement was three floors down, and reminded me of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. I had the uncontrollable urge to run through the dungeon in a flimsy tank top. Pipes dripped all around me, and the sound of screeching rats rang in my ears, but was drowned out by some obscurly horrible music coming from the end of the hall. Compared to the rest of the buildings polished appearance, the basement was ghastly. I was surprised that it passed building inspection.

I hesitated at the door to the leaky basement. It smelt like mold, still water, rust, salt, and something I couldn't put my finger on... copper? A single fluorescent light buzzed, and flickered, trembling slightly at the pulsating music coming from the end of the wide hallway. I pulled myself together, and pushed my body into motion. When I was off of the stairs, I made my way toward the set of big iron door opposite me. Other hallways branched off the main one, but I had a feeling that Rosalie's office was behind the big iron doors.

I made my way to the iron doors quickly, my heels clicking to loud for my comfort on the concrete floor. I hated heels. They weren't good for my balance. I knocked once on the door, and it swung open. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and walking timidly into the dim room. It had stone walls, with stains all up and down them that set me on edge. A metal desk sat on its side, slightly mangled, and stained with something I didn't want to know about. Scratches ravaged the back of the door, and the blaring music hurt my head.

"Rosalie?" I shouted into the cold, dark, and terrifying room. The music turned off, and I stepped in further.

"Yes?" a breezy voice answered. I jumped, and whipped around, almost falling down. Rosalie was tall and willowy, with pale skin, shiny black hair, and dark circles under her eyes. She looked positively sick. Beautiful, but sick nonetheless. She was wearing a black dress with black lace covering her thin arms. She looked... spooky. "Ooooh, who do we have here?" she asked.

"I'm Isabella Swan. Mr. Cullen's new secretary. He asked for the Goat Rock's report." I squeaked.

"Ah yes." her voice was a breathy hiss. "Edward loves the Goat Rock's." she drifted from behind the door, shutting it with one finger. The thud of the door shutting tightened me throat. "It's a pity about your precursor," she sighed, and walked smoothly through another door. I stayed where I was as she rummaged through what looked like a fridge. "Sandy was such a nice girl. Jasper seemed to take a liking to her. Edward didn't think much of her, though."

"Yes, it does sound tragic." I agreed. "No one will tell me what happened though."

"It was very tragic, and most of the people in the building don't like to talk about it." Rosalie breathed, "She went camping up in the mountains with her boyfriend, James." she spit his name like it was poison. "She didn't come back to work the next week. My poor Emmett found her body." She finished solemnly. So she was dating Emmett? Was everyone here related? No. It was just everyone weird.

"What happened to her boyfriend?"

"We don't know." she said coldly. She came back into the room with creepy grace, and handed me an accordion folder. "Best not to keep Edward waiting. That boy has a temper." she laughed darkly, grinning at me with white teeth that sent shivers through my spine.

"Boy?" I scoffed, "He has to be at least ninety years old." Rosalie burst out into a round of almost maniac like laughter.

"I like you, Bella." she smiled. It looked nice on her.

"Have a nice day, Rosalie." I smiled, and left with the folder.

"You too." she sighed, before turning the music back on. German Goth music. Ugh.

I tried not to run away from Rosalie's office, but it was hard. She freaked me out. I made it to the stairs, and burst out into a sprint. But being Bella, I tripped on the last stair to the second floor, causing the accordion folder to spill its contents.

I gasped, and scooted backwards until my back was flat against the brick wall. My shaky hand reached to cover my mouth as I started to hyperventilate.

"Miss Swan?" A smooth voice called from the top of the stairs. I looked up to see Emmett was making his way down to Rosalie's dungeon. I was frozen in shock, staring at the bag of red liquid. The rust, and salt smell filled my nose even though it was concealed. "Shit." he cussed, and jogged down the stairs to me. He scooped the red bag of liquid up, and put it in the folder. "Sorry about that." he whispered, and stood up, offering a hand to me.

"My boss is a freak." I murmured. Emmett laughed, and I turned my gaze to glare at him. "It's not funny, Emmett! Your sick grandpa has a freaking blood fetish!" Emmett blinked a couple times, and then went into another round of laughs. I got up, and smacked his shoulder. "This isn't funny! I'm going to puke. I saw an episode of Crossing Jordan about this! He's probably running around his office right now in nothing but a cape trying to turn into a bat!"

Emmett fell to the floor laughing. I picked the folder up from him, and stomped up the rest of the way up the stairs. I felt sick to my stomach. Emmett's laughter was hurting my head, and the fluorescent lighting wasn't helping. Not to mention the image of my ninety year old boss running around his office in nothing but a cape wouldn't go away.

I punched the code into the door, and walked slowly to Mr. Cullen's door. I had to admit... his last name was... sexy... no, Bella. He's old. "Mr. Cullen?" I asked as I knocked on the door. "I have your, um, report." The door opened.

"Thank you, Miss Swan." The God in front of me breathed, sending loose wisps of my hair breezing around my face. I looked him over. Messy bronze hair, perfect thin smooth face, dark topaz eyes, perfect angular features, soft lips, pale perfect skin. He was taller than me, and I could clearly see the lean muscles he had. Unlike everyone else here--except Mr. Cullen's relatives, and Rosalie--he wasn't wearing a suit. He had on a form fitting white sweater, with the sleeves rolled up to the middle of his arms, and expensive jeans.

"Hi." I gasped dumbly. He raised his eyebrows, and held out his hand. I gave him the folder, and he smiled.

"Thank you, have a nice day." he murmured, and then slipped back behind the door. I frowned, and went back to my desk. So that was Anthony. I wouldn't mind watching him run around in nothing but a cape...

* * *

_You made it this far.. why not review? I might have to boost the rating for the next chapter._

_WEDDING TOMORROW!!_


	3. The Godfather

_Here's what I own; 0_

_The Godfather_

_"Penelope Anders was found mutilated in her home early this morning, bound and gagged with no blood at all in her body. The police have not released a statement, and all evidence points to a fellow employee at Cullen Industries Head Office. Penelope was the supervisor of secretarial affairs at Cullen Industries. Mr. Cullen has not released a statement either at this moment. But our camera men were able to get a few shots of the body..._" My TV buzzed. I shot my head up, and looked around the room. My gaze fixed on the screen, and I immediately regretted looking up.

My supervisor flashed on the screen. Her blue eyes staring at nothing. Her throat was stained with dried blood making everything it was on look black, and her hands were tied behind her back, her mouth gagged.

"Oh my God." I gasped as tears filled my eyes. My stomach churned, and I rushed to the bathroom to throw up. My small apartment was cluttered, but I managed to dash to the porcelain confessional before I threw up on my meager possessions. That was the third time that story had run, but the first time I'd looked.

Ms. Anders, my supervisor, had been found dead this morning. My eleventh day of work. Rosalie called me, and told me that I didn't have to go into work today.

Death always gave me a migraine. When my best friend Jake died, I was sick for three weeks. He was attacked by the Olympic Wolves. They only found his shredded clothes, and a large brown wolf retreating through the trees. He always told me he'd die naked. It was a private joke that only him, and his La Push friends seemed to get, but I always let it slide.

_"Late breaking news." _my TV squawked as I went back into my living room to plunk down onto my couch_. "Edward Cullen of Cullen Industries has released a statement to the press. The following was a message sent to us via his assistant, Anthony Masen. _

_"Cullen Industries is certain that none of it's employee's are in any way linked to the death of Penelope Anders. Her death is a tradgedy, and we are very sorry for the loss. Our hearts go out to her family."_

I put a wet cloth over my eyes, and turned the TV off as the report began to replay. Ms. Anders was a nasty woman, but she didn't deserve death.

--

Everyones shoes were so... loud! I growled in frustration, and pounded my fist on my desk. I had to get through class, and work today, but my migraine was still there. In a corporation as big as Cullen Industries, the most you could get off work was a day every two weeks, or they'd sling your ass out of there faster than you can say 'blood freak'.

I tried to focus on my assignment. Homer's Odyssey was kindergarten stuff, but I couldn't read past the first page. Then I would have to suffer through Demonology, and Latin, before I got into my crappy pick up truck, and drove off to sit in the glarring white room for six hours twiddling my thumbs.

"Sorry to intrude, but is Miss Swan here, per chance?" I looked up at my name to see a a tall strong looking man in a suit standing by the door. I couldn't make out any features, but he sounded familiar.

"Um, here." I mumbled looking through the throbbing pain in my neck, temples, and jaw.

"Could you please come here Miss Swan?" he asked politely. The whole class watched as I got up, and stumbled over to the man. When I made it to the door, I found myself suddenly on the ground, my head throbbing worse.

People screamed, and gasped as cold metal locked my wrists together. "What are you doing?"

"Isabella Swan, you're under arrest for the murder of Penelope Anders. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do, can and will be used against you in a court of law." the man read me my rights, and I listened to the shrill screams as people found out I was a murderer.

"What are you talking about? I didn't kill her. She's my supervisor." I cried.

"Resisting arrest!" he cried, and everything went black.

"Emmett! You idiot!" someone cried next to me. I opened my eyes. I was on the floor, my whole class staring at me, including Emmett and Jasper.

"What the-" I trailed off, getting up. My migraine was amazingly gone. "What are you doing?!"

"You're coming with us, Miss Swan." Jasper winked at me.

"Oh... okay." I looked at my classmate's awestruck faces. "Bye."

I left the room with Emmett and Jasper.

"Why would you hit her over the head?!" Jasper hissed at Emmett as they led me through the school. "Edward just wants her brought to the office, and you pounce her! I swear to God, if you had a lobotomy there'd be nothing left!" The conversation went on like this through the whole school. I got into a sleek yellow Porsche with them, and they sped away from the school, Jasper still yelling at Emmett, even when he was driving. They were both wearing black suits, and in contrast with their pale skin, they looked really good. Jasper pulled up to the main building of Cullen Industries. "Honestly, Emmett, think. You could've snapped her in half!"

I glared at Jasper. I wasn't _that_ skinny. "Why are we here?"

"Edward needs to talk to you about some things." Emmett answered. "I'm sure he's got clothes on today." he added. I turned my glare to him.

"What- Nevermind." Jasper said shaking his head. Jasper, and Emmett got out of the car, and I followed suit. We walked up to the front doors of the building. The whole place was dark, but the doors were open. No one was working. Odd.

"I feel like I'm in the Godfather." I muttered.

"You're going to wish you were in the Godfather in a minute." Emmett muttered, and led me threw the lobby to the elevator. Penelope had told me not to use the elevator. It wasn't for workers. Bull shit. I'd seen everyone use the elevator. She just liked to watch me suffer. But it looks like I was the winner in the end. The thought made me smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Jasper asked me. What was I supposed to say? My supervisor made me take the stairs, but I got the last laugh, because the bitch was mutilated?

"I... remembered something funny from Friends." I lied. He nodded, and turned around to press a button. We stopped on the floor I worked on, and Emmett typed the password into the panel. They stopped me at the door to Edward's office.

"Now Bella, relax, deep breaths, if you pass out, hit your head and die, I call dibs." Emmett told me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said in the same serious tone. "Just... don't freak out. You're about to be let in on a monstrous secret, and we need you conscious."

"I'll try?"

"Damn straight." he said, and opened the door. Jasper went in first, then Emmett, and then me.

Alice was standing by the window that took up a whole wall of the building, staring out into the overcast. She was wearing a white dress with a hat, and veil, with black gloves. Rosalie sat in a waiting chair in a white dress, and white lace gloves that reached her elbows. A man with blonde hair and a white suit sat on the edge of the mahogany desk, his expression pained. A woman with caramel was thumbing through a book beside Rosalie, her expression downcast. Emmett, and Jasper started to strip their black suits for white one's underneath.

"Bella?" the mystery voice that often awoke me from my daydreams drifted through the room. Mr. Cullen was sitting in a big black leather chair, but it was turned away from me. "Shut the door, please." he asked in a tired tone. I did as he said, and the chair turned around. Anthony, the God that I'd seen once before when I gave him the blood envelope sat in the chair. He was pinching the bridge of his nose, but his golden eyes were trained on me. "Sit down, Bella."

I did as he said, and sat down in between the small woman and Rosalie. She had put down her book, and was looking at me sadly. Edward had to be no older than me. Was he really eighteen? "W-what's going on?" I finally cried. "You're supposed to be old!"

Emmett snickered, and Jasper hit him. "I know, I know." he sighed. "Bella, this is my family. You know Alice, Jasper, Emmett and, Rosalie, right?" he asked. I nodded. I had a meeting with Rosalie every three days. "And these are my parents. Esme, and Carlisle." he said pointing to the man and the woman. I smiled at them. They couldn't be older than twenty! How were they his parents? "Okay, hold her." Edward sighed. Rosalie held my wrist to the chair with her cold hand, and Esme did the smae to the other hand.

"What are you doing?!" I cried.

"Making sure you don't run away." Rosalie breathed.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Esme apologised. She had a very nice voice.

"Bella, you're in danger." Edward said, standing up.

"You think? I sort of notice dwhen you sent me to the set of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre to get you a frigging reports from a scary Goth lady blasting German wristcutter songs. I don't know, maybe I'm just weird, but having file folders of blood in your dungeon of a basement ranks pretty high on my danger meter _Anthony_!" I screeched, and then took a deep breath while they all looked at me in shock.

"Are-" Edward started.

"Wait, wait, wait." I interupted, starting to laugh hysterically. "Let's not forget all of the night hours I work, the fact that there's always at least one of your _grandchildren _in there screeching to the high heavens for you to come home, how on my first day here my nasty hag of a supervisor, rest in peace, dropped the bombshell on me that the last person to have my job was _mauled _to death, which I don't believe one bit, and then a few days later after I was sent to the dungeon, Rosalie told me that Emmett over there found her dead in the wilderness, leaving me for weeks to wonder why the hell Emmett Cullen was just wandering around the God damn Fork's forest looking for corpses!"

"A-" he started again.

"No!" I cried. "Then I go to school this morning after finding out the bridge troll was whacked, and I get arrested for _murder_ in front of my whole Mythology class by Einstein over there before blondie reminded him not to knock me out because the marvellous man who never ages, or leaves his office, wanted to play Godfather, and strap me to a chair with his mom and whatever the hell the rest of them are to you! I swear to God Edward, if you don't explain to me why my life is turning into an episode of Buffy, I'll... I'll... I'll eat your head!"

Edward blinked a couple times while I caught my breath. "You good?" he asked.

"Fine." I growled. "Now. Would you care to explain everything_, Mr_. Cullen."

"All right, Bella. I'll tell you _everything._"

* * *

Cl-cl-cl-cliffy!


	4. Bodyguard, am I crazy?

_I'm not Stephenie Meyer, _

**Bodyguard... am I crazy?**

_"All right, Bella. I'll tell you everything."_

* * *

"We'll run perimeter." Alice said, and they all got up, and left the room, except Edward. Emmett stood outside the door, guarding.

"Bella, do you know why I hired you?" Edward asked after thinking for a moment.

"Your last secretary died." I answered. He sat down on the edge of his desk. A corporate God in a white silk lined suit.

"Yes, but out of all of the well experienced potentials clawing at me for the job, why do you think I picked an intern?" he asked. My face went cold. I hadn't thought of it like that.

"Um, I don't know." He smiled sadly, his golden eyes looked pained.

"I'm going to let you in on a really big secret. A secret that could potentially ruin America if you let it slip. Can I trust you?"

"Yes." I nodded. I had no trouble with keeping secrets. I had a few big ones myself.

"Okay." he sighed, and pulled a chair up so he was so close I could smell him. "Bella, the Cullen's pretty much own the world. McCarthy International, is owned by Emmett. He manufactures razors. Whitlock Incorporated is Jasper's War efforts organization, M.A.B clothing, everything from designer to loss income, Alice's pride and joy, she squeals when she sees you in that blouse. It's one of her favorite designs. Rosalie has Hale Records, right now she's pulling Goth talents from Germany, which explains the attitude 360. Evenson Designs is Esme's home renovation Corporation. She made Martha Stewart cry once. Cullen Industries is actually Carlisle's, I just man all of their factories from this office." He looked at my expression. It was calm. "I own Masen & Co."

"What's Masen & Co.?"

"It's a plasma research facility. I'm trying to give back to the community." he said quickly. "Bella, the whole world is run by Vampire's."

_Vampire's._ I knew it all along, but when he said it, the shock that rang threw me was unbearable. I felt distant. Like in that moment reality detached itself from me. Words seemed irrational. To be able to communicate through sounds alone was preposterous. Edward's face went from beautiful to a jumble of lines and shapes. His concerned expression fading to nothing but a still object as my thoughts began to run together. Everything was too real. So real it was fake. Too easy, it was all too easy. Possible, and plausible were the same thing. Anything was everything. Clear cut lines blurred, and the wind from nowhere whipped at my hair. The reason that I'd been so obsessed with myths, and legends, things that weren't real. Because in that moment, nothing was real, and nothing was fake. Everything just... was. He was a Vampire. Maybe I wasn't crazy. Maybe everything that had happened to me_ had_ happened to me.

Seeing those things. People that weren't there. Feeling the wind when I was inside. Seeing the wolves everywhere I went. Watching Jacob explode. No, this wasn't happening. All of that therapy, and Edward Cullen was bringing me back to square one. I opened my eyes which I hadn't realized were closed to see past Edward. I was in a barren wasteland. No one was anywhere, but everyone was everything. I squeezed my eyes shut and then opened them again to stare at a shocked Edward Cullen. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"I'm not going through this again. I just got out of therapy for seeing monsters, Mr. Cullen." I said while I stood up. "Goodbye."

"Bella, no." he cried as I reached the door. "It's not safe out there." he finished in a whisper. I turned around to look at him. I stayed perfectly still while he walked over to me. "Bella, that's why we hired you. You're the only human in the world who know's something's off. They want your head, Bella. Someone is killing off our secretaries, and you were already on their hit list."

"Why would you hire me then?" I whispered. He put me on someones _to kill list_. "And who are they?"

"We don't know. They're toying with us, Bella. Whoever it is they're trying to pull the rug out from under us. It's not just secretaries. Hidden associates. 10 of them, dead. Rosalie's record company is almost underground because her employee's keep turning up dead. Everyone is quitting. Emmett keeps getting calls telling us where to find their bodies. Esme wont leave the house. They're trying to ruin us, and they're succeeding. Then the deaths started to slow down. My last secretary died, and then no one else did for a while. But now Penelope is dead, and the murders are still happening." He paused, and took a deep breath. "I hired you because you were already in trouble. Carlisle is also a doctor at the Fork's Hospital. He knew about your case, and evaluated you before you were... sent away. You know that the things that go bump in the night are about as mythical as the people on the street, and there are some who want you... taken care of for that."

"I-I-I'm not crazy?" I stammered.

"No, Bella. But you are a danger magnet."

"All of those people that I see, they're really there?" I asked, my knees turning to water.

"What are you talking about, Bella?"

"Nothing." I dismissed, shaking my head. "Why are you telling me this?"

"We need to keep you safe. We don't want anyone to die. We're vegetarian Vampire's, strictly animal blood, scouts honor. That's why our eyes are yellow, and not red. We're telling you because you've just gained seven bodyguards. I hope you don't mind sharing your apartment with one of us every day." he came up to me, and seated me in the chair I had been in before. He sat down, and pulled a pencil out of a holder, before twirling it around expertly. I did the math in my head.

"You're going to leave your office?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes.

"I leave all the time. They're yelling at Mr. Cullen." he smiled coyly, and stood up. I followed him with my eyes as he pulled open a plain wooden door revealing a mannequin with_ Mr. Cullen_ written in big letters on the chest.

"Who are you exactly?" I blurted.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." He answered, and sat down. "And no, Bella. I don't run around my office in nothing but a cape trying to turn into a bat."

--

Monday was Alice. Tuesday was Jasper. Wednesday was Emmett. Thursday was Rosalie. Friday was Esme. And then Saturday and Sunday were Edward. Carlisle couldn't get time of to bodyguard me. It was all set.

I personally think I'm insane, especially since I fall asleep most nights only because I reminded myself there were Vampire's in my apartment.

Overall, it was a good first few weeks on the job.

* * *

_Typed out thanks to Emily. Stevie's on her honeymoon, and she wanted to say that "I've never been happier, thanks for reviewing, Emily will be doing my updates, sorry that she's a bitch, but I wanted them to get put up, and I already wrote them." etc. etc. Pfft. She's the bitch._

_..._

_K bye._


	5. Trapped

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and I'm sorry for this.**

**Trapped**

I ran the razor up my leg one last time, and then pulled the plug on my bath. I pulled myself out of the tub, and sucked in the hot, foggy air that my hot bath had left. I felt better when I was wrapped up in a big cotton towel. I hated being naked. I started to dry my hair, when I heard scrapping outside in my apartment, followed by a loud crash. Not my macaroni salad!

I jerked the door open a crack, and peeked out into the hallway. Cold air hit my face, and made my eyes water. "Ben?" I called into the dark apartment. Funny. I thought I left the lights on. "Ben, what ever you knocked over, I'll clean it up in a minute. It better not have been my salad!"

Silence.

"B-Ben?" My voice cracked slightly. "I-I was kidding. I'm not mad."

Dead silence.

I opened the door all the way, and shivered at the unwelcome gust of suddenly freezing air. Tiptoeing down the hall, I glanced into all of the rooms on my way into the kitchen. It was too quiet. "Ben, this isn't funny." I half shouted. Nothing.

I padded into the kitchen, and found my salad on the floor. That was for our date. I frowned, and started to clean up the mess.

_Maybe it just fell off the counter. It wasn't that far away from the counter's edge_. I knew that was a lie, but I hated the paranormal. Ghosts weren't real, and I didn't want them to be real. I picked up all of the glass from my now shattered, favorite green bowl.

_"Penelope Anders was found mutilated in her home early this morning, bound and gagged with no blood at all in her body. The police have not released a statement, and all evidence points to a fellow employee at Cullen Industries Head Office. Penelope was the supervisor of secretarial affairs at Cullen Industries. Mr. Cullen has not released a statement either at this moment. But our camera men were able to get a few shots of the body_..."

I jumped, and the glass in my hands went crashing back to the cheap tiles on my kitchens floor. The TV was blaring in the living room, but it was just off a second ago. I stepped around the glass, and went into the living room. The body of my supervisor was flashing on the screen. I bit back the bile that threatened to creep up my throat, and shut the TV off. Why were they allowed to air something like that?!

I turned around, and went back to the kitchen. My stomach was twisting, and my instincts were telling me something wasn't right. I ignored them, and flicked on the lights in the kitchen. Nothing. They flickered, and died. A lump formed in my throat. I ignored that to, and started to pick the glass up again. I felt a faint breeze, that ruffled the back of my hair, and sent a slight wind whispering in my ears, as though someone had just walked behind me.

I whipped around keeping a hand holding my towel securely around my chest. Nothing. "You're going crazy, Angela." I murmured to myself. I picked up all of the pieces of the bowl, and threw them into the garbage before picking up handfuls of the salad, and throwing it in as well. I mourned for the loss of the salad. Now what was I going to bring on our picnic?

I mopped up the rest of the salad, and then washed the tiles it landed on, before washing my hands, and getting dressed.

When I came out I felt like someone was watching me. I shivered through my sweater and jeans, but I wasn't cold. The lights in the hallway wouldn't work either. I went into my bathroom, looking for a hair tie. It was still steamy in the bathroom, so I opened the door, and flicked the light on. It turned on, and stayed on. I smiled in approval, and turned around to the mirror.

I gasped, my heart thudding loudly in my chest. I hadn't done that. I hadn't drawn a smiley face on the mirror... had I? I must have.

I grabbed a hair tie, and ran from the room, into my kitchen.

The feeling of being watched was back. I looked around my kitchen. I had to make something quick in the fading light, and then go see Mr. Coasts about my lights. I searched through my cupboards, and found some multicolored pasta. I could make a Greek pasta salad. Ben liked that.

I poured the water, and set it to a boil. When the water was bubbling I opened the box of pasta, and got ready to pour.

_"Penelope Anders was found mutilated in her home early this morning, bound and gagged with no blood at all in her body. The police have not released a statement, and all evidence points to a fellow employee at Cullen Industries Head Office. Penelope was the supervisor of secretarial affairs at Cullen Industries. Mr. Cullen has not released a statement either at this moment. But our camera men were able to get a few shots of the body_..."

I jumped again, and uncooked spiral pasta flew all over the kitchen. I put my hand over my heart, and waited until the twisting feeling in my stomach went away, before I went into the living room, and shut the TV off.

The twisting in my stomach suddenly got worse, like my stomach was in my throat. I started to shake, and my heart pounded. I looked to my patio door, and for the first time I noticed that my hutch was slid in front of it, eclipsing the light, and blocking me in. My heart pounded faster, and my breath caught. My knees threatened to buckle, and I made my way to the front door in a frantic dash.

"No." I whispered, unable to make anymore sound than that. This whole time I was trapped. Someone had trapped me in my apartment, and they were waiting for me to figure it out. I was trapped like an animal, being hunted through my apartment.

The phone! I thought with a burst of hope. I looked to the base of my phone, but it wasn't there.

It. Was. In. The. Bathroom.

Despair suffocated me, and my eyes started to sting.

Wait, if I just moved fast enough, I could make it to the bathroom, lock the door, and call the police!

I ran through my apartment, into the bathroom, slammed the door, and locked it. I grabbed the cordless phone off of the tank of the toilet, and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello?" the other line answered in a smooth tone.

"You've got to help me." I whispered into the phone. "Someones in my apartment, and they have me trapped. Please. I live in apartment 156 on West Fairview. Please, you have to help me!"

"I'm sorry, Angela. I can't do that." they almost laughed.

"What do you mean you can't-" I stopped, my heart pounding furiously, and my face draining as the sick feeling in my stomach rose until I thought I was going to puke. "I-I didn't tell you my name."

They started laughing, the sound radiating through the receiver, and the apartment. The door shuddered, and burst open.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPP!!"

--

The door to my office opened, and Emmett, and Jasper came in carrying a really big box. It was cardboard, and something seemed to be moving inside. Once the door shut they cut the This-box-is-so-heavy act, and glided past my desk. Jasper let go, and opened the door, while Emmett kept going, looking like he didn't even realize Jasper left.

Jasper days were fun. For someone who didn't eat, he sure knew how to bake cookies.

"Hi Jasper." I greeted when he didn't follow Emmett through the door.

"Hi Bella." He replied with a smile. "Say, why don't you take your break? You've been in here for awhile, haven't you?"

"Fifteen minutes." I answered suspiciously. "Why are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No reason." he answered flippantly. "Just have you in our best interests, and things like that. What do you say? A break would be nice. It's really sunny out."

I looked at his suit, gloves, and wide brimmed hat ensemble, all in the attempt of not sparkling people's eyes out. I didn't see why. They could always just say they wear body glitter. "Fine." I agreed, and got up. He smiled, and for a second, relief washed over me. I looked at him oddly, and left the office. I waited to the count of twenty, and slipped back threw the door. I went back to my desk, and continued to do my homework. That was all I did at work.

"We found him." I heard Emmett's excited, yet angry voice say through the paper thin wall. That wall was thin, the other one that led to the other employee's was sound proof.

"Where?" Edward asked in a tone that mimicked Emmett's. I tried to keep my curiosity to a minimum. No need to tip Jasper off.

"I trailed him from Hoquiam all the way to West Fairview. I lost him there, but caught him again inside an apartment." Jasper explained, the third to have the strange tone of voice.

"Who's apartment?" Edward asked. He now sounded disgusted.

"Angela Weber." Emmett answered, now he too sounded disgusted. "She's a secretary in budgeting."

Oh God. Another death. I just saw Angela yesterday! Angela couldn't be dead. She was my friend! Her, Alice, and I were going to the mall on Monday!

"I got there just in time. She's in the hospital for shock. Carlisle is helping her, but it's gonna be a toughie." Jasper said." Apparently, he also ruined a perfectly good macaroni salad. She kept talking about it while I took her to the hospital."

OH THANK GOD! Angela wasn't dead. They saved her.

"He's in there?" Edward burst through my mental happy dance. "Strap him." I heard them ripping into cardboard, and then muffled cries. Something that sounded like metallic Velcro rang through the room, and then the cries were suddenly unmuffled.

"LET ME GO YOU PIG FUCKERS!" I blushed at the words that the rough voice spewed. The sound of one boulder hitting another stung my ears, and I brought my hands up to protect them.

"Now, now, James. It looks like we have the upper hand, so you're going to have to shut up, or we'll rip your lips off." Edward's soothing tone didn't match his words. "Now," his tone turned harsher, "how about you tell us who's orchestrating these murders?"

"Over my pile of ashes!" James spat. The rock crashing sound permeated off of the walls once again. "FUCK!" he growled.

"This is a place of business, James." Edward said in the same eerily commanding voice. "We don't tolerate language. It's in our policy right next to no tank tops." He added lightly.

Emmett snickered.

"Rot in hell, Cullen!" James roared.

"Oh, I will." he replied lightly. "Now tell us who it is, James." Edward commanded, almost growling.

"No!"

"Emmett?" Edward asked. I could almost see Emmett's smile. I covered my ears too late. The sound of screeching metal was enough to make my head hurt. Almost as much as the tremendous screaming that was coming from James.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" James screamed. What were they doing to him?!

"Tell us who it is James." Edward asked, his tone matching that of someone who just stepped of a roller coaster. "Jasper? Would you like a leg, or an arm?" Were they ripping him apart?! My stomach turned at the thought.

"LEG!" Jasper screamed happily, and the ripping sound rang through the room again. I now understood why Alice said I was the safest from a vamp attack when I was with Jasper. Even though Jasper was the weakest around humans, he was the quickest to strike. The tear sounded almost professional.

"HOLY SHIT! AH FUCK! AH! HOLY SHIT AH, AH, AH!" James moaned.

"Better make those pieces smaller." Edward commented. The smell of smoke drifted up to my nose, as the screeching metal sound burned my ear drums. "James?" Edward asked.

"NO! NO! Please don't!" James cried. "I'll tell you! It's Aro! Aro Volturi!"

"No it isn't. Aro is dead." Edward said calmly.

"NO! NOOO!" James screamed. "Please! Don't! I'll tell you!" James paused, and then continued in a calmer demeanor. "Kale. Kale is doing it."

"Thank you." Edward was calm. Too calm. Screeching reverberated off of the walls, and the pain was almost tangible.

"Nice one Edward!" Emmett laughed.

"Ah, thank you, ah thank you!" he laughed, most likely bowing. "Let's get rid of him before Bella gets back."

All sound halted in the rooms, and I could hear the fire cracking in the other room. They were listening. Listening for my heartbeat.

"Too late," I squeaked, and then passed out.

* * *

_REVIEW PLEASE!! _

_A/N!: I'm back, and you're not getting rid of me! I love this chapter, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask. Check out my one shot "I Bet It Stung", and feel free to read the smutty lemons... Theys a-ight. I might start a new story soon, and if I do, it shall be your duties to read said story, and that's that!_

_P.S._

_REVIEW!_

_Love,  
STEVIE! _


	6. Elevator Entrapment

_I'm not Stephenie Meyer._

Elevator Entrapment

I awoke to blinding light in my eyes. When had I gone to sleep? Where was Mike? Why was I so uncomfortable? My eyes focused past the blaring light. A fluorescent light. I was in a basement.

"What the...?" I mumbled as I got up. My head was pounding, and I felt like I was going to puke.

"It's awake!" someone gasped. I could hear them running away. I sat up with great difficulty, and rubbed my temples. I looked around myself. Yep. Definitely a basement.

Oh God! I was in some strange basement! Did anyone know I was missing? How did I get here? The floor was damp, and my clothes were dirty, and wet. The floor was wet. And what was that sound?

I screamed, and then covered my mouth. Taking deep, heaving breaths, I tried to shoo the disgusting rat away with the toe of my sneakers. It wasn't until my foot was an inch away from the rat that I realised I wasn't wearing sneakers. I quickly pulled my foot back, panicky tears streaming down my face.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God." I gasped, and backed as far as I could from the disgusting rodent. "Eww, Eww, Eww!"

I heard chains scraping the floor, and looked down to see that my ankle was shackled to a chain that led to the wall. My chest started to feel constricted, and I gasped for air.

The room was stone cold with ugly green walls, and floors. They were clearly stone painted to look cheerier, but the effect was lost.

Someone had kidnapped me, and chained me up like an animal. It was just like saw.

OH GOD! I was going to have to cut my foot off!

I started to search for a hacksaw, but all I was able to do was sway slightly. When I moved the room spun. Was I drugged? Possible. More than possible.

"Now, now, pet. Don't get yourself in a tizzy." I looked up to see a man leaning against the door frame across the room. He had ripped clothes, and stubble, with blonde hair, and angry red eyes. If it weren't for the eyes, I'd be drooling over him.

Who was I kidding? I was still drooling over him! "Where am I?" I asked, putting my head in between my knee's, and flinching away from the rat.

"You're in a lot of trouble, sweetheart." he drawled. He took a few steps toward me, and stopped in front of the rat. "What? Does this thing bother you?" he asked, nudging at the rat. "Are you too good for rats, Jessy?" he asked, his voice slightly angry. "Are you?!" he shouted in her ear. "Does it bother you, Jessica?!"

"Yes." I squeaked through my tears.

"Would you like me to get rid of it?!" he shouted. I nodded helplessly, sobs ripping through me. "Fine!" he shouted, and stepped on the rat. "That _was _your friend, but now, since you're too good for it, it's your dinner." he laughed, and disappeared.

I stared at the flattened rat in disgust, before picking it up, and throwing it at the door.

--

I opened my eyes and saw Edward Cullen leaning over me, his face inches from mine. I did what any other girl in the world would do. I punched him in the nose, and ran like hell.

"Bella!" he cried after the shock wore off. I guess the goons had already left. I ran top Bella speed through the cubicles on the floor to the elevator.

"Down, down, down!" I cried pressing the button. It dinged telling me it was going to close soon. I stood there with my hands on my hips waiting for my brilliant escape while Edward walked calmly out of the office, and maneuvered slowly through the cubicles. He paused a foot from the doors, looked at his watch, then started whistling "You bastard." I muttered. He smiled, and slid into the doors before they closed.

"Bella, I'm sorry." he murmured, brushing my hair out of my eyes. I glared, at him. He pressed the button for the twelfth floor, and sat down cross legged.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for a talk." he replied, and motioned to the floor in front of him.

"Too bad I'm not talking to you, murderer." I spat. He frowned, and sighed.

"Bella, please humor me?" I sat down just so I could glare at him at eye level. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not." I shot at him.

"You're right, I'm not." he said seriously. I gave him a disgusted look, and scooted away from him. "I'm sorry that you heard it happen, but I'm not sorry it happened. James was a conspirator, and he tried to kill Angela. He deserved it."

"But did you have to torture him?" I asked, the memory of the anguish in James voice, how he... screamed, it brought tears to my eyes.

"Bella, please don't cry." Edward pleaded with an anguished expression. "I hate it when girls cry! That's why all the girls I know have dry tear ducts! I hate it!"

"Th-then maybe you sh-shouldn't make th-them!" I blubbered. "H-he sounded li-like he wa-was i-in a lot of p-pain!"

"Oh God Bella, I'm sorry!" he cried, and grabbed me in a rough hug. I was caught off guard at first, but then I broke down, and gripped onto him for dear life. The elevator dinged again, and I heard someone gasp.

"Oh, uh, I'll, umm, take a different one." they said, awkwardly edging away from the door.

"Bella," Edward sighed into my hair, "James was bad. Rotten to the core. He's the one who's been killing our secretaries, and he wasn't going to talk if we didn't make him. Ask the empath. He was faking a lot of that pain, because he knew you were there. We rip each others limbs off all the time! They snap right back on!"

"I think I'm going to puke." I mumbled. The thought of having one of your siblings snap your arm off 'just because' made me want to toss my cookies.

"Don't puke!" Edward cried, "Right beside making girls cry on my list of things I hate to do, is make them puke."

I giggled almost soundlessly, but he heard it, and smiled. "I still don't like that someone got hurt." I frowned. He smiled weekly.

"It was either him, or Angela, or Lauren, or Leanne, or Danielle, or Sarah, or Andy, or Karen, or Kevin..." he listed.

"Okay. I get it. Secretaries." I sighed. He smiled, and I was suddenly standing up.

"Four floor. Shoe horns, car horns, bike horns, and devil horns." he grinned.

"Ha." I called loudly as the door opened. People were starring. "Why are they staring?"

"Because you ran through here like a wild woman, and then called me a bastard." he replied.

"Oh... sorry." I mumbled. He smiled, and led me back to my office. When we were inside, he slipped into his office, and brought me a box of Kleenex.

"Here's a tissue for your issue." he sang. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed the box from him.

"Edward?" I asked before he disappeared behind his office door.

"Yes Bella?"

"What are you going to do with the ashes?" I asked timidly. He looked at his feet.

"Fertilizer." he answered solemnly.

"No you're not. Give them to me, and I'll use them properly." He looked at me oddly for a minute, and I thought that for a second he might have figured my plan out.

But then he shrugged, and made a jerky movement which my inferior mind figured out to be him grabbing the ashes a second to late.

"If it makes you feel better, go ahead." he smiled, and left.

I picked up the ziplock baggy of ashes, and weighed it in my hand. Perfect.

Tonight I would call Algerilapeit.

* * *

_Don't ask about the end line, or you'll ruin the next chapter, Ka-peesh?_

_SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!!_


	7. Algerilapeit

_I'm not Stephenie Meyer. THIS MAY BE GRAPHIC! TELL ME IF I HAVE TO UP THE RATING OR NO._

**Algerilapeit  
**_Lauren_

--

"So what are we doing?" Emmett asked again, trying to balance a candle on his nose.

"You are never to tell anyone about this, ka-peesh?" I threatened. He rolled his eyes, and twirled the candle in between his fingers.

"Okay, Tony, I wont tell anyone what you're doing."

"Good." I smirked, and grabbed my piece of chalk. "You're co-ordinated, draw me a circle about four feet wide."

"Yes, master." he said in his Egor voice. He drew a perfect circle, and I would bet my life that it was exactly four feet around. I took the chalk from him, and drew a crappy star inside, and then scooped James ashes onto each of the corners of the star. "So... what are you doing?"

"I'm going to test the theory that other paranormal entities besides yourself exist, and ask said entities for help with solving the murders so no one else has to die." I hedged.

"So... you're calling a demon?" he asked innocently. My jaw dropped open, and I started to nod. "I read over your shoulder."

"Whatever." I shook my head.

"You know out of the human, and the Vampire here, you're the weird one."

"I know." I sighed, and stepped into the circle. "Can you speak Latin?"

He rambled off an answer non chalantly in perfect Latin, and smiled when I glared at him. "I'm Emmett Cullen!" he said defensively, "I know all, see all, am all, and am more than less perfect."

"Than why are youu a blood thirsty pain in the-"

"And I hear all." he laughed.

"Just read this for me when I ask you to." I sighed, and grabbed the candles, and the ash. I put a candle on each point, and then set one on a stool five feet away, and lit it.

"And if this doesn't work?" he questioned.

"We'll just be two idiots standing in a pentagram."

"And if it does?"

"We ask it who's killing the secretaries." I answered.

"And if it goes bad?"

"You've had a good run. I'll use you as a shield, and run like hell." I chuckled.

"Pfft. I could take it." he started laughing, "I feel like one of those creepy Goth kids."

"Well, you've certainly drunken enough blood." I muttered. He went into a round of hysterical laughter. I got the ancient book that I found in the basement of my favorite library, and stepped into the circle. "Get in here, and get reading."

"'Kay." He sighed. He started to read the words out of the book really fast, and it sounded like he was saying a really complicated tongue twister. "Pietro porfirio." he finished, and looked around. "Theory one, commence!"

"Hmm, looks like it's just Vampire's that exist." I noted.

"You know, that hurts my feelings."

"What does?" I asked him.

"I didn't say anything. That was you."

"N-no it wasn't." I stammered. His eyes widened. He turned around slowly to face who I was starring at. A man in a proper suit, and tie ensemble stood before us.

Emmett made a squeaky girly sound from deep in his chest that reminded me of a rat being stepped on, or a four year old girl seeing a bee. Wasn't he supposed to growl? I turned my gaze back to Emmett where the demon was looking as well.

"What the hell was that?!" the demon laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"You just squeaked! Dude!" I snorted, and me, and the demon went into a round of hysterics.

"Shut up, Bella!" Emmett choked.

"You squeaked! For god sakes Emmett! You're supposed to growl!" I burst through my laughter. Emmett looked ready to kill, so I stopped laughing.

"You tell no one of that." Emmett ordered grimly. I rolled my eyes.

"So.. now that the manly man is done peeing himself-"

"I don't pee!" Emmett cut in.

"Whatever!" The Demon rolled his eyes. "Why am I here?"

"We need some information." I replied, glancing at Emmett. "About the secretary murders? What would it cost us for that?"

"Hmmm both of you souls?"

"How about just Emmett?" I bartered.

"What?! If I still have my soul, then screw you, Bella! It's mine!" Emmett cried.

"Don't be selfish!"

"It's mine!" he whined.

"Well, it's not like you're using it!" I argued.

"Enough!" The Demon called, though his face showed he loved the fight. "I need to check the manual about Vampire souls. I'll be back in a second." He disappeared in a black puff of smoke.

"You're not taking my soul, Swan!" Emmett cried.

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"AM TOO!" I shrieked.

"NOO!" Emmett boomed.

"After that presentation, _squealy man_, I'll never be afraid of _you_ again!" I screamed.

"You're not taking my soul, Bella!" he commanded.

New approach. "Please?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"N-O spells NOOOOO!" he wailed.

"Oh good. The demon is back." I sighed in relief.

"And that's a good thing?!"

"Okay, we don't accept Vampire souls, and there's a no return policy on human souls." The demon said when he re-appeared.

"We'll pass, thank you for all your help." Emmett said politely, and Algerilapeit disappeared, and the candle went out signalling he was gone.

"Nice going, squeaky!" I groaned when he was gone. "That was our one chance! If we call him again, we owe him!"

"We already owed him anyways!" Emmett argued. "Besides_... my mom always told me to stay away from demon's_." he finished in a whisper. So... I found what Emmett was afraid of.

"If you're afraid of demons, why would you summon one with me?" I finally asked.

"I didn't think it'd work." He admitted.

"Why wouldn't it work?"

"Because demons are supposed to be old wives tales!" I gave him the are-you-an-idiot? look.

"YOU'RE A VAMPIRE, EMMETT! THEY'RE IN WIVES TALES ALL THE TIME!"

"Whatever. Let's just forget this night ever happened, especially the part where I screamed like a little girl."

"Fine. Let's clean up the candles, and throw James out." I sighed.

--

_Narrator's POV_

"Lauren!"

She jerked awake and starred around her dark room. The traffic echoed up through her open window, and the normal cold Seattle breeze ran a shiver through her. She got up, another shiver shaking her body as she shut the window, and crawled back into bed.

She was just about to fall asleep, when she heard the creaking of a door. Freezing in place, she listened, and heard nothing. She was just a chicken. Lauren settled back down, and drifted back to sleep.

Funny how the faintest of sound's can be the worst. The most nerve wracking. Lauren would have been more comfterable if she were hearing a 10 car pile up outside her front door, rather than the slight footsteps in her hallway that she was hearing now.

She jerked her head up, her heart suddenly beating rather quickly. She got up to inspect the rest of her small apartment, pulling her robe on on the way. She stepped lightly into the hall, her corn silk hair, falling in front of her face, and obstructing her view.

She heard dripping coming from the living room.

Lauren walked into the living room, and looked around.

Nothing. She walked back into her room, and shut the door behind her. The room was cold again.

The window was opened again.

She ran to the window, slammed it shut, and hid under her covers. "It's all in your head, its all in your head, its all in your head..."

"I'm in your head." She screamed and jumped as an unknown voice filled her mind.

Silence. She imagined it.

She relaxed for a moment.

A crash sound in the other room.

_Don't get up._ she told herself. _Do not get up._

She got up. Lauren went slowly into the living room, and looked for something broken. It was suddenly a lot darker in the living room. The clouds had covered the moon, and Lauren found herself wandering through the room with no vision. She could hear dripping, and knew that there was broken glass somewhere, but she kept walking, as if her will was gone, and someone else was running her body.

_Drip, drip, drip. _Turned to, _pat, pat, pat. _

Lauren looked up in the dark as a drop of mysterious liquid dropped onto her face, and rolled down her neck. The bottoms of her feet were wet, and she was doing her best not to slip. The clouds rolled away from the moon, and Lauren looked to her shoulder to find a growing red stain.

She was bleeding?! Another drop fell on her shoulder. Red.

She slowly turned her gaze to the ceiling, and her knees threatened to buckle, as her voice escaped her.

Tyler starred back at her. Eyes wide, hands nailed to the ceiling, throat missing, and a sick smiley face drawn on his stomach with blood. Most of the blood had run out from his torn throat, and a steady pour was reduced to a sick dripping sound.

She started shaking, and her knees locked. She shot her hands to her mouth, trying to keep the vomit down. She looked down to see she was standing in the middle of a wide pool of blood, the span of her entire living room.

She turned to run to her room, but slipped in the pooling blood. It covered her front, and all of her arms. She started to sob, but try as she may, her throat wouldn't let her scream. She crawled out of the pool of blood, and slid/ran to her room. She slammed the door, and hid under the covers, praying for it to all be a bad dream.

"It's not real, you're dreaming, it's not real..." she repeated to herself, shaking all over.

"Yes it is." a sickly happy voice cooed. The blankets disappeared from over her, and once more, Lauren prayed to be able to call for help, as she stared into the ravenous face of a very patient Vampire.

* * *

_I warned you that it might be graphic! REVIEW!_


	8. Goodnight

_I'm not Stephenie Meyer. _

**Goodnight**

**--**

My side's ached from lying on the cement floors all night. If no one came, I'd be dead soon. I was sure of that. It was freezing in the basement, and I still couldn't figure out how I got down there. The door opened, and I sat up.

"Morning sunshine." the guy with the blonde hair, and red eyes smiled. "We've brought you a friend, and some chow. Enjoy." He grinned, and opened the door to the stairs wider. The creepy girl that looked to be around thirteen prowled into the room. She had light brown hair that hung in her eyes, and an extremely small build. I heard the blonde one call her Abbey a few times. She was carrying a girl with blonde hair that covered her face.

"I'd say she has a half an hour before she's at full capacity." Abbey laughed. The blonde boy smiled at her, and ruffled her hair. She beamed at him, and carried the girl with ease over to my side. I scooted away from the corpse. "Don't be like that. Abbey frowned, and grabbed my chain, and snapped the metal like it was nothing. The hair had fallen away from the corpses face.

"Lauren." I gasped. Abbey chuckled, while I fought the urge to throw up. Lauren twitched, and a gasp escaped her. She sounded like she was in a lot of pain. She wasn't dead!

"Here." Abbey smiled, and handed me a piece of pizza, and a red bull. "We want your energy up." she giggled, and ran to the blonde boy. They moved so fast that I usually missed it when they did. "Have fun!" she smiled, and they left.

I slid over to Lauren. "Lauren?! Lauren! What's wrong?! What did they do to you?!" I cried, and grabbed her hand.

Ice cold. She was one of them!

I backed away from her, as she started to move. She groaned in pain, and sat up slightly. "My throat." she gasped, and clutched her throat. Her head turned so she was looking at me. I looked at her red eyes in horror, and stood up. I was wobbly from sitting and not eating for such a long period of time. Abbey had said she had a half an hour before she was at full capacity. The door was shut, and most likely locked. I wobbled over to the door anyways, and tried it. Locked.

"Damn it!" I hissed, and looked at Lauren. She was trying to get up, but she still looked like she was in too much pain. I looked around the small room. There was an air vent over Lauren. If I could just get a boost... I glanced at Lauren again. She growled, and clawed at the wall to get up. I had one shot at this. I whistled, and she turned to look at me with her awful red eyes. "Hey! Lauren!" she crouched down, and snarled at me. I smiled, and ran for her.

I stepped on her head, and then stood on her shoulders before pulling the grate on the air duct out, and throwing it to the floor. She stood up, and I used it to my advantage by pulling myself up into the vent. She grabbed my bare foot, and pulled it close to her mouth. I shot the foot back into her nose, and while she was in shock, I pulled it back up into the vent. She jumped up, and tried to pull herself in. I looked at the Red Bull in my hands, and smiled. I shook it vigorously, and then sprayed it in her eyes. She shrieked in pain, and fell to the floor.

I crawled through the vents as quickly as I could, pulling myself up level after level. Soon enough I could smell fresh air. Freedom! I pushed through the last grate, and tumbled out onto the roof of a very tall building. My back was shrieking in pain when I finally got out. I breathed in the fresh air, and rushed to the side of the building. It was as black as pitch out, and the air sent a chill through me. I was out, but how would I get down?

"Hello, sweetheart." No. Not him. I turned around to see the blonde boy grinning at me. "Where do you think you're going?"

I wasn't going back into the dungeon to be killed by Lauren. That was for sure. I looked over the edge, and then at the boy again. The wind blew my greasy hair around my face. I glared at the boy. "What's your name?"

"Kale." her answered woodenly.

"Well, Kale, I'll see you in Hell." I grinned, and slipped off the edge of the building.

--

I pulled the collar of my coat up to hide my neck from the relentless wind. Having Cullen bodyguards was great, but I was a solitary person. Alice would understand. She had left to grab a bite to eat-no pun intended-and I slipped out to have some Bella time.

I walked down the cold Seattle street, headed to the Seattle library. The tall buildings around me made me feel small, and I enjoyed it. Not an easy target. Not like in Fork's, where you can do the worm across the road a dozen times, and not have a car hit you.

I saw a crowd a few feet away, and approached curiously. "JESSICA!" I screamed when I saw what lay past the yellow tape. On the pavement layed Jessica. She was in a frayed white dress, splattered with blood. Her nose was bleeding, and her face was caked in drying blood. Her limbs were spread out at her sides, and her dark brown hair was spread artfully around her head, and someone had spread blood on her lips like lipstick.

"Do you know her, ma'am?" a paramedic asked me, as the tears streamed soundlessly down my face. I nodded, and he pulled the tape up, letting me run over to my friend.

"Jessy, oh God no." I blubbered, brushing a piece of her hair out of her face. She groaned, and her eyes fluttered open to stare at nothing. They weren't their normal blue. They were a bright, unreal blue, that looked to vivid to be real, but to natural to not.

"Try to knock God's out of the sky." she whispered, and looked at me. She smiled weakly, and took an unsteady breath. "Hi, Bella."

"It's all going to be fine, Jessica." I whispered more to myself, than her. She had been like a sister since I was little.

"No, it's not," she frowned, "but it's alright. I'm ready. It's not the end."

"No, it's not, Jess, they'll fix you. You'll be fine."

She looked away from me, and turned her gaze to the sky. "Fought the war a thousand years, to find the battle in myself. Try to knock the God's from the sky, to find they were on the earth all along. They tell me to run to the bright lights... but there isn't one." Her head tilted upwards, and smiled. "Trust in someone to catch you when you fall, only to hit the pavement. Fought until the end, and went out in a black rage. Nothing is chance, Isabella, and we don't know it until the end." She looked at me, "But there is no end for those who live forever. But when you live forever, what is there to live for? Life's nothing but an angry sea. It's just like sleeping, but you don't have to wake up to see the awful reality. The hardest part is letting go, but we have to. Everyone dies... it's as natural as being born. Don't be afraid. There is nothing to be afraid of." She looked at me. "Tell Mike I love him, 'kay?"

"You're going to tell him yourself, you understand me? You're not dying."

"No, I'm not." She closed her eyes, and sighed. She looked at me meaningfully, smiled, and grabbed my hand. "I'm already dead." She moved my hand so that I was feeling her pulse.

There wasn't one. "Oh my God." I whispered, tears building up in my eyes, and falling to the pavement.

"Don't fear death, Bella. Death is just a part of who you are. You're special, Isabella." she looked up at the sky, and her eyes stared off at nothing.

Her eyes turned from the extreme blue to the normal colour of faded jeans.

She was gone. She was gone the whole time. The paramedics weren't getting a stretcher, they were getting a body bag.

"Goodnight." I whispered, and dropped her hand.

--

The funeral was white. Everyone dressed in white. The true colour of death.

Jessica looked at peace lying in her sleek black casket. Edward held my hand when we went up to see her, and I held Mike's hand when he went.

He brushed the length of her jaw with his fingertips, and his tears fell onto her dress. "I going to miss her so much." he sighed, and squeezed his eyes shut. I put an arm around him.

"Me, too. When I got there... she said to tell you that she's loves you." I choked, tears welling up in my eyes.

"You mean loved. She's gone now." he frowned, and held her hand gingerly.

"No, she's not gone. Dead, but not gone." I looked at her peaceful form. "She went out with a smile on her face though. She wasn't afraid."

He smiled, and kissed her forehead, before dropping her hand. "Goodnight, Jessy." his cried, tears running down his face. "I love you."

I held his hand, and led him back to his seat so the service could begin. I went to stand behind Mr. Weber. "We will start the celebration of passing today with a few words from Jessica's friend, Bella."

I took a deep breath, and dabbed the tears that were rolling down my cheeks. "When I was with Jessica," I choked, but tried to hold my calm. "she had a few choice words." I took another deep breath, and looked from Mike's torn face, to Mr. and Mrs. Stanley's heaving forms, to Edward's sad smile, to Angela's empty seat, to Lauren's empty seat. Angela was in the hospital, and Lauren was missing, and now Jessica was dead. "She said, 'Nothing is chance, and we don't know it until the end. Death, it's just like sleeping, but you don't have to wake up. The hardest part is letting go, but we have to. Everyone dies... it's as natural as being born. Don't be afraid. There is nothing to be afraid of.'" I wiped my tears again. "She passed on smiling. Not afraid. She told me she was ready. That everything happens for a reason. She thought that she was meant to die. It was her time." I smiled sadly. "Goodnight, Jessica."

I went back to my seat beside Edward, and took his hand.

--

I sat with Edward in the garden outside the funeral home. "She didn't fall in that dress." I finally whispered. "And she didn't fall from that building. She was moved, and redressed."

He nodded and frowned. "We thought that much."

"They didn't kill her either." I murmured. "They tried to, but she killed herself. She jumped so they couldn't do to her what they wanted to. So they couldn't have her."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I'll tell you later." I frowned. He smiled sadly at me, and nodded.

"Take as long as you need to." I smiled. He brushed from my temple to my chin, and leaned his face to level with mine. Our lips touched for a moment, and then separated. I rested my head against his shoulder, and looked up at the moon. "When you said your farewells..." Edward started slowly, "Why did everyone say goodnight, and not goodbye?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Because it's not goodbye." I explained. "It's not forever. It's just for a while."

* * *

_The Jessica in this one was a lot deeper, and smarter, FYI. Hope you enjoyed!_


	9. Disenchanted

_I'm Not Stephenie Meyer. _

**Disenchanted**

It was that dream again. I hated that dream. I was running down a sun parched highway. I could feel my skin burning, and the faceless men were chasing me. I was in my bulky high school uniform, and I knew that I'd be late for class if I didn't lose the faceless men. And here came the musical. Everything stopped, and they all pulled out top hats.

"Damn it." I cussed, as my legs gave out. The faceless men started to sing along to Blood by My Chemical Romance. I hated this part.

One of them leaned close to me, and grew Gerard Way's face.

--

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID EMO!!" I screamed, and shot up off my bed like the girl from the exorcist.

Jasper stared at me in shock "Okay, I'll go." He ran out the door.

"No! Jasper!" I called after him pointlessly. He was gone. "Damn it." I got out of bed, and shuffled my way to the fridge. "Stupid My Chemical Romance scaring Vampire's away from me." I muttered while I grabbed a carton of milk out of the fridge. I sniffed it, and poured it into my glass. "Stupid Gerard Way and his adult acne." I continued as I padded into the living room, and sat down with my milk. It was three A.M. I had class in a few hours.

I sipped my milk, and spit it out right away, all over the living room, and Jasper who had just reappeared. "Okay!" He cried. "I get it! You don't like me!"

"No!" I exclaimed, but he was gone yet again. I looked at my lumpy milk, and frowned. Why did this always happen? Sour milk for my sour mood. I hate irony.

I deserved to be in a bad mood. I deserved to be miserable. I was mad at everything. Myself especially.

I felt fine, and it made me sick if that even makes sense. I wasn't sick after Jessy's funeral. I was always sick after funerals, but not this time. What was wrong with me?! Why wasn't I in my bathroom puking my guts out?! I was sick for not being sick. Did that mean I wanted Jessica dead?

The world started to turn in reverse at the thought. It was happening again. Just like before. Just like when Jacob died. Just like when I watch Jacob become a wolf.

I screamed in frustration, and threw the glass of milk at the wall. Then I threw the remote, then my lamp, then the couch cushions, the end table, the other end table and lamp, the painting that hung over my couch, smashed the TV, and a picture of my dad and I staring at the camera on prom night when I was forced to go with Tyler Crowley.

The kitchen was next. Glass shattered everywhere as I smashed and crashed through the shelves destroying everything.

Burn your life down. That saying made me smile as all the food in my cupboards went crashing to the floor. Someone was knocking on my door, but the sound was background music. Walking straight through the glass to my room, I hit the lock on the door. No one was going to ruin my fun.

My feet left bloody prints through my apartment. They made me laugh, and want to make more. Hand prints. I wanted to make hand prints like the ones Jessica and I made on Charlie's shed with paint when we were four.

The shards of glass were to small to do the job. I grabbed the carving knife out of its holder, and made two long slashes across both of my palms. The white walls ran with red as my hands trailed along the walls. I slapped the walls leaving more dramatic prints.

Soon I found myself in my bathroom, running the water on cold over me. My sight was cloudy, but I could feel someones presence in the room.

"Oooooops!" I giggled. "I forgot about the vampires!" At that, I started to laugh like crazy. The water was making me so cold, but not wet anymore.

"Oh Bella." someones pained voice sighed.

--

I know a lot of people talk about hating the smell of hospitals, but to some people the industrial smell is a trigger to panic. Which was what I was doing at the moment. Panicking. My arms and legs were strapped to the uncomfortable hospital bed leaving me immobile.

My hands ached, and were wrapped in gauze, as were my feet. The hospital gown itched at my back and I wanted more than anything to rip it off.

People were talking outside the horrible room.

"She's unstable Mr..." the female voice trailed off.

"Cullen. Edward Cullen." Edward replied. James Bond much?

"You're Mr. Cullen?!" the woman screeched.

"His nephew." Edward lied. "And that's my fiance in there. Just let me in."

"Okay." the woman breathed. He was using his Edward charm. Fantastic.

The door opened, and Edward the Mennonite walked in. "Where's your beard?" I asked with a wry smile. He chuckled, and took off the wide brimmed hat.

"Oh Bella. Always the comedian." He sighed. His golden eyes looked unbearably pained.

"Would you mind telling me what I'm doing here?" I asked, and shook my hands to emphasize what I meant.

He looked away from me, and sat down heavily in a plastic chair by my feet. Edward was unnaturally still for a very long time. "Bella, you--you had a relapse."

My mind could process those words. "What?!"

"You couldn't handle another friend passing, so you..." he couldn't finish. His voice cracked near the end, and his head had dropped into his hands.

"Went crazy." I finished with a frown.

"There--there was so much blood, and I almost went insane myself!" He cried and shot his head up to look at me. "Why didn't you tell us?! Why didn't you tell Jasper how you felt?! Why couldn't he feel you Bella? Why can't I here you, and why can't Alice see you?!"

"What are you talking about?!" I cried. He took a deep breath, and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"I read minds, Alice see's the future, and Jasper feels emotions." He answered slowly. "But sometimes Jasper can't feel you. He gets great big waves of nothing. And I can't hear your thoughts. You're just one big blank spot on my radar. And Alice..." he trailed off. He was still again. Still, and in pain.

"What does Alice see?" I asked.

"All Alice see's when you're around is a girl standing on a cliff in a big robe that covers her face. And then the girl jumps." He met my eyes for onl a moment. "The girl is you."

* * *

**A/N Next on the update list... BLOODSHED FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT!! WOOOO! Review.**


	10. Vision

_

* * *

_

I own nothing.

_This takes place before Bella goes to the hospital in 'The Godfather', and 'Bodyguard? Am I crazy?'_

**Vision**

Alice knew she was coming, but the suprise of such a powerful vision was still the same. Alice stared out at the rolling green lawns beyond Edward's office.

Alice couldn't see the grass though. She saw the water now. Far, far below. She was on the edge of a cliff watching the girl. The girl with the white hood over her head, and a white cloak covering her body. Her stomach knotted as the girl dragged her feet along the rocks, and blood began to run down the rocks. It wasn't the right color though. Her blood was too dark. Almost black.

The girl looked out onto the water and took a deep breath. Her wide innocent brown eyes glazed over. Bright blue moved like ice over her irises. The puils didn't dialate like with Vampires, they were just completely eclipsed with ice blue. Her mouth opened slightly, and the robe fell to the ground. She wore a simple white dress underneath. She raised her arms as if reaching for someone, and then walked right off of the cliff edge.

The feral screech of a giant bird stung Alices ears, followed by soft laughter, and the sound of whooshing wings.

The vision faded again, and Alice found herself being ushered out of Edward's office by Jasper at super speed.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We're doing perimetre. You suggested it." He replied. Jasper looked at her long and hard. "You saw it again, didn't you?"

Alice began to tremble. "Y-yes." she choked, and broke down into tearless sobs. "Death. Bella's going to die very soon." She rasped. "And no one can save her."

* * *

_Short, huh? I'm working on another one as well._


	11. Emmett The King Condemns Lemony

**Emmett The King Condemns LemonySnickersBars to Death**

In case you haven't noticed, I haven't updated in a long time. Why? After the Twilight movie I fell out of love with those crazy little scamps in Forks, and moved onto more independant things. I'm back on my throne as a Guidance Councilor, and that's taking up a lot of my time. But don't feel too discouraged. You haven't heard the last of Stevie--might as well tell you now that my real name is Alice, and Stevie is my middle name, because if you haven't noticed, Alice is a character in this book, and I wanted people to not think I was a liar.

But don't think I'm gone. If you PM me, I'll hit you back, and I always read my reviews.

Thanks for the months of support, and if you want me to tell you how a certain story ends, or want to take over a story, just message me! Morbid Curiousity and Bloodshed, the newer version, go to the highest bidder!

Love,

xAlice Stevie Z.

:)


End file.
